


Paying Up

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from the pilot episode, while Kid is off taking care of business with those yahoos who tried to call him out at the saloon earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Up

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone else find it amusing that Miss Porter ignored Heyes to invite Kid to dinner? :D

Miss Porter hadn't been pleased when Kid turned down her dinner invitation, so I volunteered. She accepted politely, if not enthusiastically. Which made two of us.

She was less of a temptation than I made her out to be, despite her pretty ways. Kid knew that, of course.

I excused myself as soon as I could, so as to be waiting for him when he got back. See, I owed Kid a favor for avoiding that fight earlier. I figured he'd be in a mood to collect on that favor, and I'm a man who likes to pay his debts.


End file.
